<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Is In Control? by RainbowLSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847457">Who Is In Control?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow'>RainbowLSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Branding, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt: Forced to their Knees, Prompt: My way or the highway, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Sadism, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, prompt: held at gunpoint, prompt: manhandled, psychological whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storia realizzata per il terzo giorno del Whumptober 2020.</p><p>No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY<br/>Manhandled |  Forced to their Knees  |  Held at Gunpoint</p><p>Dal testo:</p><p>“Vi prego! Non fategli del male! Potete farmi tutto quello che volete, ma non fate del male a lui…”<br/>Jaime non poteva fare nient’altro se non implorali. Ormai non aveva più alcun controllo del proprio corpo, non poteva nemmeno fisicamente parlare. Poteva solo implorarli con il pensiero.<br/>Sapeva però, che nessuna delle sue suppliche sarebbe servita qualcosa. Li sentiva mentre tra loro decidevano il da farsi, quali dei membri del team sarebbero caduti prima, quali dopo. In quale modo sarebbero potuti essere utili alla loro causa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen &amp; The Team (Young Justice), Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Members of the Team &amp; Members of the Team (Young Justice)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Is In Control?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729133">Who Is In Control?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow">RainbowLSparrow</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>It's me Rei!<br/>Dopo essere passata momentaneamente al fumetto di Young Justice, ritorno al cartone di Young Justice.<br/>Finalmente potrò buttarmi su due dei miei personaggi preferiti della versione animata. Ho un debole per Impulso e Blue Beetle, mi piacciono troppo!<br/>Spero di essere riuscita a tirare fuori qualcosa di decente.<br/>Incrocio le dita e vi lascio alla lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vi prego! Non fategli del male! Potete farmi tutto quello che volete, ma non fate del male a lui…”</p><p>Jaime non poteva fare nient’altro se non implorali. Ormai non aveva più alcun controllo del proprio corpo, non poteva nemmeno fisicamente parlare. Poteva solo implorarli con il pensiero.</p><p>Sapeva però, che nessuna delle sue suppliche sarebbe servita qualcosa. Li sentiva mentre tra loro decidevano il da farsi, quali dei membri del team sarebbero caduti prima, quali dopo. In quale modo sarebbero potuti essere utili alla loro causa.</p><p>Mentre loro  parlavano di tutto questo, non poteva fare a meno di disperarsi. Loro sentivano tutto ciò che lui gli urlava contro, eppure avevano deciso di comune accordo di fare finta di non poterlo sentire. Per un attimo aveva quasi pensato, che non potessero veramente più sentirlo, che avessero trovato un modo per mettere in muto la sua coscienza, non gli ci volle molto per capire quanto in realtà godessero della sua sofferenza. Quanto godessero nel renderlo partecipe dei loro piani, sapendo quanto fosse impotente davanti a quella situazione.</p><p>In un primo momento aveva cercato di istaurare una sorta di dialogo con i cavalieri. Ci era riuscito in buona parte. Era un ping pong di insulti, ma in qualche modo gli sembrava di avere una qualche sorta di controllo. Gli era stato levato tutto, ma almeno aveva ancora quello. Il suo team avrebbe capito presto quello che stava succedendo, lo avrebbero liberato e sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. O almeno era questa la sua speranza.</p><p>I giorni però passavano e tutti i tentativi del team non andavano a buon fine. Poi un giorno, hanno trovato un modo per spezzarlo.</p><p>Era bastato toccare Bart.</p><p>Fin dall’arrivo di Bart nel loro tempo, si erano trovati in sintonia quasi da subito. In un tempo brevissimo la loro amicizia era diventata molto forte. Passavano molto del loro tempo, sia in missione che nel tempo libero insieme. Era stato Jaime più di tutti a far si che Bart potesse integrarsi nel loro periodo storico.</p><p>Aveva notato alcune sue strane abitudini e il modo in cui lo guardava quando era Blue Beetle, pensava fosse semplicemente qualcosa da imputare al fatto che l’altro venisse dal futuro, capì che le cose erano più complicate solo quando l’altro gli rivelò uno dei motivi principali per i quali era tornato indietro nel tempo.</p><p>Era stato avvisato del possibile rischio futuro di diventare una marionetta nelle mani dei Reach, ma nonostante i suoi sforzi, non era riuscito a cambiare quel destino, non aveva però mai smesso di sperare e credere nei suoi amici. E i suoi amici non avevano mai smesso di fare tutto il possibile per riportarlo di salvarlo dai Reach.</p><p>Ogni loro piano era elaborato con cura, ma nessuno nella Young Justice, aveva il pieno controllo della variabile più imprevedibile del loro gruppo, Bart. Impulso di nome e di fatto.</p><p>Controllare Bart era già piuttosto difficile in circostanze normali, ma in quel momento era diventato impossibile. Spinto dalla paura per il futuro, per l’umanità, per sé stesso, per Jaime. Le sue azioni sempre più istintivo e precipitoso.</p><p>Aveva cominciato a fare mosse sempre più avventate e fuori dagli schemi, si era spinto fino a fargli un’imboscata da solo, senza il supporto degli altri, tanto forte era la sua volontà di liberarlo dalla morsa dei Reach.</p><p>I cavalieri a quel punto avevano già ottenuto tutte le informazioni possibili su Bart e sapevano esattamente cosa gli avrebbe fatto più male.</p><p>Non appena Bart gli si parò davanti, furono rapidi a contrattaccare, si aspettavano una mossa del genere a quel punto. Non gli ci volle molto per bloccarlo contro un muro, e non appena riuscirono a neutralizzare i suoi poteri, lo scarabeo lo prese di peso e comincio ad allontanarsi in volo dal luogo.</p><p>Bart cominciò a dimenarsi tra le sue braccia, a gridargli contro. Ogni espressione che increspava  il suo volto era uno specchio del terrore che stava provando in quel momento.</p><p>Jaime avrebbe voluto avere controllo sul proprio corpo, così da poter fermare tutto quello che sapeva stava per accadere. Avrebbe voluto urlare, distogliere lo sguardo, liberarsi, smettere di sentire, piangere… ma non poteva fare niente.</p><p>Poteva solo guardare mentre le sue stesse mani stringevano Bart, come le stesse lo costringevano in ginocchio a terra davanti a sé e come lo scarabeo sul quale non aveva alcun controllo, cominciava a ferire Bart, tenuto fermo sotto la minaccia delle armi dello scarabeo.</p><p>Se con i suoi poteri Bart era in grado di resistere a molte cose, non sapeva in queste condizioni a quanto e per quanto sarebbe riuscito a resistere.</p><p>Dentro di sé implorava i Reach di lasciarlo stare, ma loro sapevano benissimo che facendo del male a Bart, avrebbero fatto del male a lui, ed era proprio questo che volevano. Volevano vederlo cadere, rinunciare alla sua volontà, smettere di combattere, perdere ogni certezza e arrendersi completamente al loro volere.</p><p>“Vi prego! Non fategli del male! Potete farmi tutto quello che volete, ma non fate del male a lui…”</p><p>Pensieri vani, non sarebbero serviti a nulla, lo sapeva, ma non poteva smettere di implorarli di lasciare Bart libero.</p><p>Il ragazzo in ginocchio davanti a lui era sempre più terrorizzato, nei suoi occhi velati dalle lacrime, si scorgeva un frammento del suo passato.</p><p>Quante volte aveva dovuto vivere qualcosa del genere?<br/>
Quanto male gli era stato già fatto?<br/>
Quanto aveva sofferto a stare accanto a Blue Beetle, anche quando c’era Jaime al controllo?</p><p>Jaime se lo era chiesto più e più volte da quando aveva scoperto la verità, ma solo in quel momento quelle domande tornavano ad affacciarsi nella sua mente con prepotenza, in tutta la loro gravità.</p><p>Si sentiva così stupido per non aver dato la dovuta importanza a tutte quelle informazioni, a tutti quei dettagli, a non essere riuscito a vedere il quadro generale della situazione.</p><p>“Impulso! Non ti immetterai più nei nostri piani, faremo in modo che il messaggio arrivi! Sai già come operiamo!”</p><p>Bastò quest’ultima frase a Bart, per abbandonare ogni contatto con la realtà presente, i suoi occhi spalancati, che vedevano un altro scenario, le sue orecchie sentivano altre parole. Cominciò a piangere e tremare incontrollabilmente. In silenzio, non osava fiatare, non osava muoversi.</p><p>Lo scarabeo, lo scaraventò contrò un muro e lo immobilizzò lì. Un ferro a bloccarne i piedi, uno a bloccarne le mani portate in alto sopra la testa.</p><p>Jaime vide la sua mano controllata dallo scarabeo alzarsi e posizionarsi verso il petto del suo amico. Urlo dentro la sua mente con tutta la forza che aveva. Insultava i Reach, li implorava, li pregava di non farlo, ma sapeva già che sarebbe successo comunque.</p><p>Vide il laser abbandonare il suo braccio alzato per abbattersi contro il petto di Bart. Non lo avrebbe ucciso, ma avrebbe inflitto grandi danni.<br/>
Per ore fu costretto a sentire le urla agonizzanti del suo amico, mentre lo scarabeo lo torturava con il laser. Aveva bruciature ovunque, non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’odore della carne che bruciava e la completa impotenza che stava provando in quella situazione.</p><p>“Che ne dite di lasciare un ricordo più personale? Magari una bella saetta!”</p><p>Lo scarabeo fu rapido nell’eseguire. Col laser bruciò la pelle, incidendo una saetta sul suo petto. Bart era ancora cosciente, ma si trovava ormai da tempo in un profondo stato dissociativo, rassegnato al suo destino. Si reggeva solo grazie a quei ferri che o tenevano bloccato. Non appena vennero rimossi infatti cadde a terra e lì rimase senza muoversi.</p><p>Lo scarabeo lo prese nuovamente e si alzò in volo, diretto verso il nuovo rifugio del Team.<br/>
La funzione di Bart era anche quella di mandare un messaggio a chiunque si fosse messo sulla loro strada. Ormai avevano il pieno controllo dello scarabeo. Quello che era successo a Impulso, sarebbe successo a chiunque di loro li avesse intralciati.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salve! Sono di nuovo io!<br/>Quando ho iniziato a scrivere, onestamente non immaginavo sarebbe uscita fuori una cosa del genere, sono un po’ scioccata onestamente…<br/>Sto soffrendo immensamente per i miei bimbi. Vi giuro che anche se da questo non sembra, io gli voglio un bene dell’anima!<br/>In ogni caso, spero che questo disagio sotto forma di dolore, non vi abbia disgustati troppo, e che magari vi abbia intrattenuti almeno un po’!<br/>See you next story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>